NOONA SARANGHAE !
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: pulang sore dan mendengar suara aneh di kelas 3.1? Astaga! Cewek itu sedang... /sichul/gs/NC/OOC/Don't like don't read


NOONA SARANGHAE

.

.

.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Jam menit detik berganti. jarum menunjukkan jam 18.00 tetapi choi siwon sang ketua osis masih berada di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. "ughh hari yang melelahkan." Keluhnya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 3 yang ada di lantai 1.

"ahh…" terdengar suara aneh saat ia melewati kelas 3.1 yang berada di ujung, dekat dengan tangga. "shhh.." _glek. _Suaranya sangat sexy terdengar di telinga siwon. Siwon melangkah balik mendekati pintu dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. "anhh.." suara itu lagi. Dengan bimbang siwon memengang knop pintu.

KLEK "aarhhhh…" bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ternyata wanita yang sedang masturbasi di dalam kelas itu telah sampai pada puncaknya. Siwon membelalakan matanya tanpa berkedip menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya tanpa di tutupi oleh sehelai benang apapun. "k-kau!" kejut wanita itu menatap siwon terkejut.

Sedangkan siwon masih ternganga menatap liuk tubuh sempurna , payudara yang ah.. dan vagina kemerahan yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya secara langsung. "apa yang kau lihat!" tegas wanita itu mencoba menutupi tubuhnya lagi.

"sunbaenim.. heechul sunbaenim.." ucap siwon pelan. "d-darimana kau tau namaku?!.." siwon hanya terdiam. Kemudian wanita bernama heechul itu melirik nametag yang ada di dada siwon. "ah ketua.. pantas saja kau ahmmpphh.." perkataan heechul terhambat ketika siwon tiba-tiba menyerang bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kali heechul berusaha untuk melawan tetapi ternyata ia terhanyut oleh lumatan siwon. Saat tubuhnya mulai melemas siwon menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding kelas. Siwon melepas pelan tautan bibir mereka. "KAU-!" "sstts.. biar aku temani." Ucap siwon seduktif. "mwo—hmmpph" siwon kembali melumat bibir merah cherry itu. heechul mulai teransang saat merasakan pijatan di payudaranya dan permainan jari di putingnya. Siwon pun mulai memainkan lidah heechul dengan liar entah ia dapat keberanian dari mana mulai meremas terus payudara big size milik heechul. Hingga heechul hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"ahh.. henti ahh kanhh.." ciuman siwon turun ke leher jenjang heechul. Siwon mulai meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana kemudian kembali turun ke payudara heechul. Siwon menjilati dan mengemut putting heechul seperti bayi yang kehausan asi. "stophh jebalhh.." siwon tidak menghiraukan perkataan heechul. Ia malah membawa heechul ke atas meja guru dan membaringkan heechul di sana. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki heechul tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. "apa yang hahhshh…" siwon menjilati bibir vagina heechul yang sangat basah itu menjilatinya hingga ke dalam.

Heechul terus mendesah kenikmatan hingga tubuhnya bergetar sampai siwon berhenti menjilati vaginanya. "k-kenapa kau berhenti?" ucap heechul, "tadi kau yang minta berhenti." Sahut siwon dengan senyum liciknya. "shh bodoh!" heechul membalik posisi ia yang sekarang menindih siwon. "kau mengerjaiku bocah? Baiklah kau akan ku hukum!" ucapnya beringas dengan kasar membuka seragam sekolah siwon. Ia terkejut menatap tubuh atletis yang di miliki sang ketua osis. "aku suka." Ucap heechul melanjutkan aksinya dengan memainkan jarinya di putting siwon dengan senyuman jahat andalannya.

"ahh.." desah siwon tak tahan dengan tangan nakal heechul yang terus bermain di atas tubuhnya. Heechul turun ke celana siwon. Celananya sudah menyembul sesak. "panas?" tanyanya sambil membuka celana siwon. "omo!" kagetnya melihat batang besar bahkan di luar imajinasi heechul. Ini membuat lubangnya semakin berkedut minta di isi. Mulutnya ternganga hampir meneteskan ludah dengan keberanian ia memasukan batang tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. "goodhh ahh.." desah siwon saat lidah heechul bermain menggerayangi batangnya yang masih perjaka tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun, "hmphh.." heechul mengisap kuat penis besar yang hanya setengah masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu. "aku mau keluar shh.." peringat siwon. Heechul mempercepat kulumannya. "arrhhh.." erang siwon mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Heechul tidak bisa menampun semuanya sebagian tertumpah di atas perut siwon. "giliranmu." Ucap siwon bangkit lalu menghadapkan heechul ke depan meja guru. Ia menunggingkan tubuh heechul sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan sempurna lubang vagina yang kemerahan akibat teransang itu tidak hanya berwarna merah lubang itu juga berkedut seperti bibir bayi yang kehausan.

"stoph!" ucap heechul. "kenapa?" "aku.. a-aku.. ini yang pertama jadi ku mohon pelan-pelan." Siwon tersenyum menang ternyata heechul masih perawan dan suatu kehormatan ia lah yang mendapat keperawanan heechul. "baiklah boleh aku mulai?" "tunggu !" "apa lagi?" "kau yakin ini aman?" "tenang saja.. aku akan bertanggung jawab." Heechul hanya diam membiarkan siwon berbisik di telinganya dan meremas payudaranya lagi. Tanpa di suruh siwon mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam vagina perawan heechul. Heechul meremas ujung meja guru menahan rasa sakit dan juga nikmat. Siwon terus mendorong pinggulnya hingga merobek selaput dara heechul dan masuk sempurna. "arrgghhh!" erang heechul. Vaginanya serasa di robek di masuki benda sebesar itu. "g-gwechana?" Tanya siwon khawatir melihat wajah pucat heechul dan darah perawan mengalir di sela-sela kaki mereka. "lanjutkan."

Siwon mulai menggerakan kembali pinggulnya maju mundur mendorong Rahim heechul dengan pelan. Heechul kembali mendesah kenikmatan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. "lebih cepat ahh.." "sempithh enghh.." siwon terus menerobos masuk membuat heechul menggelinjang beberapa kali.

"aku.. erhh.." "di luar!" peringat heechul. "tidak bisa arrhhh.." erang siwon mencapai orgasmenya bersamaan dengan heechul. Mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di kursi guru dan mengasuh heechul di pahanya. Ia memandangi wajah cantik yang berkeringat itu. tak lama si cantik mulai menatap siwon penuh arti.

PLAK

Satu tamparan melayang di pipi siwon. "aw! Wae?" protes siwon. "kurang ajar! Kau memperawaniku!" selang beberapa detik setelah ia membentak siwon ia mencium lembut bibir siwon. "t-tapi aku suka…" lanjutnya malu-malu sambil menundukan wajah menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Siwon tersenyum melihatkan sepasang lesung pipi yang dalam itu. jarinya mengangkat dagu heechul dan mengecup bibir merah itu. "sunbaenim.. saranghae." Ucap siwon tiba-tiba. Heechul membelalakan matanya. "bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" ucapnya terbata-bata. "aku sudah lama mengagumi dari jauh , sang primadona sekolah, mantan ketua osis.. dan kau adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku bergabung dengan osis , aku menyukaimu sejak kau menghukumku saat masa orientasi." Siwon mengakui sejujurnya sedalam hatinya. Heechul tercengang teringat kejadian tahun lalu di mana seorang bocah culun berkacamata bulat datang terlambat di hari pertama orientasi. Dan sekarang bocah itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi ketua osis yang tampan dan terkenal di sekolah.

"kau banyak berubah.." siwon tersenyum lagi. "kemana kacamatamu?" Tanya heechul meraba wajah siwon. "aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, dan hey aku tidak tau kalau sekolah kita punya mantan ketua osis semesum sunbaenim?" ucap siwon dengan nada menggoda. "m-mwo?! Ketua osis yang sekarang lebih mesum! Dan jangan panggil aku sunbaenim! Panggil aku noona!" heechul memajukan bibirnya kesal. "baiklah, noona, saranghae." Ucap siwon penuh penekanan.

Hati heechul berdesir saat siwon menekan kata 'saranghae'. Memang banyak yang mengatakan itu padanya mungkin ratusan pria sudah mengatakan kata itu padanya tapi tidak ada yang membuat dirinya senyaman dan seaneh ini.

Siwon diam memandangi heechul menunggu jawaban lebih tepatnya balasan cintanya. Heechul tiba-tiba mengeluarkan smirk. "aku akan membalas cinta mu asal kau memberikanku satu putaran lagi, bagaimana?" siwon membalasnya dengan smirk juga. "bukan hal yang sulit." Siwon ingat batangnya masih berada di dalam heechul. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya membuat heechul mulai mengeluarkan desahan desahan seksinya yang membuat siwon semakin bergairah.

Heechul membantu siwon dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. "good ahh.." ucap siwon. "oouhh ahhh kenapa milikmu nikmat sekalihh ahh.." ucap heechul menumbuk-numbukkan penis siwon ke dalam rahimnya. "ohh sangathh ahhhh enakhh…" ucapnya semakin liar. "noona ahhh.." siwon meremas-remas payudara heechul yang bergoyang-goyang dan memainkan putting heechul dengan jarinya. "ahh tidak ahh.. akuu.." ucap siwon. "lakukan bersama hh.." heechul semakin mempercepat ritmenya menaik turunkan pinggul. "eerr ARHH!" erang keduanya mencapai titik kepuasan. Tidak hanya sampai disitu mereka terus berlanjut hingga keduanya merasa puas.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di atas meja kelas sambil mengancing kemeja sekolahnya dan memperhatikan siwon yang sedang mengepel kelas yang penuh dengan cairan mereka. Heechul merona tak sengaja melihat wajah serius siwon yang sangat tampan.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau setampan ini." siwon menoleh kemudian mendekati heechul. "aku juga tidak tau kalau kau seseksi ini." balas siwon menatap heechul dengan tatapan mesum. Heechul menepuk dada siwon dan mendorongnya menjauh. "sudah jam 10." Ucap heechul melirik jam yang tergantung di kelas.

"kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri dengan berjalan termiring-miring seperti itu?" ucap siwon melihat heechul yang meringis setiap melangkah. Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencibir siwon.

"kalau begitu antar aku pulang dengan motormu." Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "sudah selesai, kajja." Siwon menggenggam tangan heechul dan membawanya keluar.

"bukankah minggu depan kelas 3 sudah ujian akhir?" mata heechul terbelalak. "kenapa baru mengingatkanku?!" siwon menghela nafas. "belum belajar?" siwon menggendong heechul di punggungnya menuruni tangga. Heechul menggeleng. "mau aku bantu?" tawar siwon. "bukannya kau sibuk dengan urusan osis?" Tanya heechul balik. "benar juga." Sahutnya menurunkan heechul di samping motor besarnya. "gwechana aku akan belajar sendiri." Ucap heechul menerima helm yang di berikan siwon. Setelah selesai memasang helm, siwon memberikan jaket kulitnya pada heechul. "perkiraan malam ini akan turun salju."

"gomawo , siwon-ssi." Ucap heechul. "no no panggil aku wonnie." Ucap siwon sambil mengangkat heechul naik ke motornya. "aku kan belum menjawabmu." Sahut heechul. "kalau begitu berikan aku jawaban sekarang." "tidak mau sampai kau mengantarkanku dengan selamat sampai rumah." Siwon menghela nafas. "baiklah, pegangan." "tidak mau." "yakin?" "sangat yakin aaa!" heechul reflex memeluk siwon saat siwon tiba-tiba melajukan motornya. "aaa siwonie turunkan kecepatannya aku takut!" "jadilah pacarku maka aku akan menurunkan kecepatannya." Heechul semakin ngeri saat siwon menyalip truk. "baiklah baiklah! Aku akan jadi pacarmu." Siwon tersenyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

2 bulan sudah berlalu heechul sudah melepas almamater smanya. Hanya tinggal memikirkan ia akan kuliah atau tidak. Dan sekarang ia memikirkannya hari ini di kamar mandi di pagi hari yang keputusannya di tentukan oleh batang test pack.

Heechul terus memplototi batang test pack itu dengan serius. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya. tubuhnya gelisah. Mulutnya komat-kamit mencibir siwon.

Garis-garisnya mulai terlihat heechul semakin membulatkan matanya. 1 garis.. lalu .. 2 garis.. heechul menghela nafas lega. TUNGGU SEBENTAR! 2 garis?! Heechul menepuk keningnya.

"selamat bocah, kau calon ayah sekarang."

.

.

.

Siwon seperti biasa dengan serius duduk sendirian ketika teman-teman sekolahnya sudah pulang ia masih duduk di ruang osis menikmati masa jabatannya yang masih 3 bulan lagi menunggu pertengahan semester.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Di balik pintu terlihat heechul dengan balutan dress baby blue dan cardigan berwarna pastel dan rambut sebahu yang di sisir rapi. "k-kenapa? Ada apa?" heechul menatap jengis siwon. Siwon semakin takut.

"selamat.." ucap heechul. "selamat untuk?" hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya bukan juga hari jadi mereka bukan hari ke 100 juga. "kau akan jadi ayah." siwon membelalakan matanya melihat test pack yang di serahkan oleh heechul.

"ohh.. anu .. ini.. anu.. APA?!" teriak siwon terkejut di hadapan heechul. "hoek kau sangat bau!" siwon mengangkat heechul dan memeluknya erat. "kau.. noona.. waahhh aku sangat senang! Kalau begitu kita akan menikah!"

"yaa kita HARUS menikah! Tapi turunkan aku aku mual!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Absurd comeback yang absurd sangat absurd kaya authornya

Sequel?

RNR! ^^^


End file.
